Las desventuras del ladrón
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles donde contamos que le gusta y disgusta a nuestro ladrón favorito de toda Britannia. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".
1. Capítulo 1: Le gusta la lluvia

¡Buenas noches!

Subo esta historia tras mi quíntuple bostezo. Tengo que empezar a dormir más o moriré por falta de sueño, y eso sería horrible. Tengo que despedirme de la manía de quedarme hasta tarde…

Bien, esta es mi segunda participación en el Ritual de iniciación de NNT: ¡Conviértete en caballero sagrado! Ahora he elegido a Ban, alguien se podría preguntar… ¿por qué Ban? Pues… ¡ni idea!

Entre todos los personajes, Ban me llamó más la atención. Empiezo a creer que haré este reto con todos los personajes.

La maravillosa obra _Nanatsu no Taiza_ y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

Mi personaje elegido es Ban:

Le gusta: la lluvia.

No le gusta: la muerte.

Nada más que decir, solo que disfruten de la lectura y ¡comenten cualquier cosa que creáis debáis decirme!

* * *

 **Gotas que caen**

Mirando por la ventana, se encontraba totalmente relajado. Afuera estaba lloviendo suavemente, las gotas chocaban contra el cristal y bajaban lentamente. Suspirando, apoyo la frente contra el frío cristal. Quería estar fuera, mojándose y refrescándose.

No había llevado una buena vida, tampoco tuvo muchas opciones para llevar una mejor vida. Pero cuando la lluvia caía en su rostro y cuerpo, parecía purificarle y llevarse los malos recuerdos. A cualquier persona le molestaría estar empapado pero a él le encantaba.

Tal vez, ser inmortal, ayudaba bastante a no enfermarse o sentir frío.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras seguía apoyado contra el, cada vez, más helado cristal.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera, ahora algo más fuerte. Con su mano derecha empezó a dibujar espirales en el vaho del cristal. Eso era algo ñoño, si King o el capi lo vieran se echarían a reír tan escandalosamente que se enterara media Britannia.

Pensó en Elaine y como si ella lo viera desprotegido bajo la lluvia correría a reñirle y lo arrastraría hasta un lugar seco y caliente. Durante el proceso le gritaría histérica por su estupidez.

Riendo, pensó que aunque le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia, amaba aún más a la pequeña hada como para pasar toda su vida en un desierto donde no cayera ni una gota de agua.

 **FIN**


	2. Capítulo 2: No le gusta la muerte

Este es el segundo drabble, creo que me estoy repitiendo bastante, aunque algo de culpa es del sorteo porque me ha vuelto a tocar el mismo en "no le gusta" por segunda vez, y es algo verdaderamente triste T_T

Bien… dejando esto de lado, ¿preparados para el drama? ¡Allá vamos!

La maravillosa obra _Nanatsu no Taiza_ y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

Mi personaje elegido es Ban:

Le gusta: la lluvia.

No le gusta: la muerte.

* * *

 **Vivir por vivir**

Tarareando, se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el nuevo y creciente bosque de las hadas. Había tardado en elegir un lugar donde reconstruirlo, pero su elección fue la mejor. Era un lugar aislado, solitario y de difícil acceso, las hadas y su bosque volverían a vivir tranquilos y sin molestias.

En mitad del camino, se tumbó en una roca a descansar, aunque no era como si realmente lo necesitara, y se quedó mirando el cielo despejado.

Ir al, todavía en desarrollo, bosque significaba recordar por qué era inmortal y qué había perdido.

Siete días… en solo siete días se había sentido más vivo que en toda su vida. Después de aquello… solo era una persona que se lo pasaba bien con sus amigos y compañeros pero no podía sentir nada.

La muerte le había arrebatado lo que más quería, y ahora que no tenía nada por lo que vivir y que su deseo era poner fin a su vida, no podía.

El _No muerto Ban_ ese era él. Un hombre que vivía por vivir. Sin esperanzas ni ganas.

Vivía odiando a la muerte, quien le había arrebatado todo aquello que una vez amo.

Por eso quería reunirse con Elaine, para superar aquello que odiaba, y demostrarle al mundo que no solo sabía ser un bueno para nada. También podía superar el peor mal para reunirse con su amada.

 **FIN**


End file.
